The use of kitchen products, such as cookware, kitchen tools, such as utensils, and kitchen gadgets, such as can openers and pizza wheels, often involve repetitive and/or forceful motions that can strain a user's hand. Cookware, such as pots and pans, are often heavy, which can also strain a user's hand. The handles of cookware, kitchen tools, and kitchen gadgets can also get hot during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,132,689 describes a cookware handle consisting of a rigid structure attached to the cookware and a flexible grip that surrounds the rigid structure. At least one hollow cavity is positioned directly underneath the flexible grip, facing a hand support area. The flexible grip is compressed into the cavity when the cookware handle is grasped by the user's hand. The flexible grip is made of elastomers, foam, or heat-resistant silicone material. The grip is made by injection molding. After injection molding, the flexible grip is slid over the shaft of the rigid structure and glued into place.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,104,163 describes a cookware handle said to have a soft, resilient, thermally insulating grip portion of a soft elastomer, preferably thermoset silicone rubber. The grip portion surrounds a metal shell having a hollow interior. A ribbon or strap extends from the metal shell, to reinforce and add resilience to the soft elastomer.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,996,961 B2 describes a pliable handle for umbrellas, canes, walking sticks, sports equipment, tools, garden equipment, kitchen tools, such as a knife, pot, pan, or can opener, cleaning equipment, writing instruments, and beauty equipment. The handle includes a tubular core member. An annular flange at or near at least one end of the tubular core member partially defines a gel-containing portion along the core member. A deformable outer sheath is disposed about the tubular core member and a gel is disposed between the tubular core member and the outer sheath. At least one end of the tubular core member is sealed. A gel-directing through bore is provided through the core member for passage of gel when the handle is gripped. A force applied to the outer sheath causes load movement of the gel. The deformable outer sheath and gel together have a memory effect causing a deformation to remain for a period of time before the sheath returns substantially to its original shape. The core member and sealer may be PVC, ABS, PE, and PP plastic. The gel may be silicone. The outer sheath may be vulcanized silicone.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,505 describes a deformable grip responsive to user hand and/or fingertip pressure for manually grasped implements such as a cooking vessel. A resilient member defines at least one internal cavity filled with a flowable resilient filler material. The filler material comprises a plurality of resilient balls movable within said at least one cavity in response to tactile pressure. The resilient balls may be polyurethane foam balls coated with a liquid-based silicon lubricant. The resilient balls are injected through an injection port in the resilient member, into the cavity.